Hechizo de Amor
by Lacey Lee
Summary: Hermione cree haber hecho un hechizo cuando pequeña, estando en su casa recuerda lo sucedido ese día, descubre cosas que antes no vi, conoció a muchas personas incluyendo a su hermana jamás mencionada Linda Granger...
1. El gran hechizo de Hermione

Hechizo de Amor  
Capitulo 1  
El hechizo de Hermione

Como cada verano pasaba las vacaciones con sus tíos y su primo. Harry Potter pronto estaría en el 6° curso en el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts...  
Pero ahora lo que más deseaba era ir a la casa de su mejor amigo Ron Weasley, ahí se sentía querido, no como ahí, en Privet Drive  
Para sorpresa de él no le habían enviado cartas, sus amigos, ya se había acostumbrado y solo tenía dos semanas para regresar al colegio y aún no tenía noticias de ellos...  
Una lechuza entro por la ventana, la reconoció. Gordita y pequeña, se trataba de Pig  
-hola pig-  
la lechuza solo dio unos saltitos en la cama de Harry, Tomó la carta que tenía amarrada la lechuza y la leyó (en voz alta)

Harry:  
Perdón por no haberte llamado antes pero es que pig estaba enferma y percy no me presta su lechuza  
Pide permiso: mi papá te irá a recoger a tu casa mañana temprano como a las 10 am. prepárate para divertirte... Herm estará aquí cuando vengas, a! y Ginny también (esto me obligaron a ponerlo y adivina quien?)

Saludos...Ron

-Que bien, me iré de aquí!- pensó  
-solo tendré que esperar unas cuantas horas  
Harry buscó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma, se puso a escribir la repuesta de Ron:

Ron:  
Hasta que te acuerdas de tus amigos he¿cómo que te obligaron a ponerlo, bueno no importa.

Me da gusto saber de ti y no quiero parecer bastante aprovechado, pero tu papá no sabe algo de Cho, como sabes… sus papas trabajan para el ministerio...

Y ahora por que Herm y no "Hermione Granger"? jajaja  
Nos vemos mañana

Harry Potter

Después de mandar a Pig con la respuesta para Ron, Harry bajo a la sala a pedir permiso:  
Vernon estaba viendo un programa de televisión "aprende a cocinar con lolipod" (que va¡ como no?)  
Y Petunia preparaba pasteles para su "pequeño rollo de queso parmesano", Duddley.  
-tío puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
-ahora no mocoso estoy viendo como hacen rollos de queso parmesano!-(ya me gusto lo del queso)  
-es que yo... quería… pedirte permiso para ir con mi amigo Ron a su casa...-  
-si si esta bien ahora largo de aquí ya no vi si se pone aderezo...!  
-bueno gracias, estaré en mi habitación-(valiente pedazo de cuarto)  
-aja-

Después de tener esa encantadora charla con su tío, entro a su recamara: una esponjosa lechuza esperaba ahí, era color gris y no muy grande (bueno todas son mas grandes que la pobre Pig)  
Harry tomó la carta:

Hola Harry:  
Ron me dijo que su papá te iba a recoger, pero hubo un cambio de planes:  
No podrá ir por ti

Besos Hermione

Harry sintió un espasmo de desilusión ¿cómo que no iban por él?  
Tendría que quedarse ahí todo el verano y tío Vernon no estaría muy contento de llevarlo a la estación del tren... Enojado aventó el papel al suelo y se quedó observándolo  
Recogió la carta y para su sorpresa había dos hojas, la leyó:

Lo siento Harry:  
Si no te molesta iré yo por ti con mi papá y con...Linda mi hermana..  
Ya se que nunca les hable de ella pero mis razones tengo... solo tienes que conocerla para darte cuenta que es odiosa...  
Jejejejeje no te creíste que era solo un papel o si?  
Bueno nos vemos mañana a las 9:00  
Besos Hermione  
p.d. no me juzgues por lo de Linda ( es que es odiosa)  
luego les explico lo de mi susodicha "hermana"

Harry terminó de leer ¿Hermione tenia una hermana y nunca les dijo? quizá si es odiosa  
Bueno aún estaba un poco molesto por la broma de su amiga  
Pero lo importante era que se iba, se iba por dos largas semanas...

En otro lugar: en la casa de Hermione  
-gracias papá, no se que haría sin ti-dijo Hermione agradeciendo que irían por Harry  
–lo más probable es que te pondrías a llorar como niña tonta-se burló linda  
-tu cállate-contestó Hermione  
-Ya las dos, no pelen si, ahora que linda ira a Hogwarts tendrán que llevarse mejor, por cierto ya hicieron sus maletas?-dijo el Sr. Granger  
-no, ahora voy-Hermione se levantó de la mesa subió a su habitación seguida de su hermana

-tu no querías que fuera verdad?-preguntó linda  
-como supiste se me nota tanto?-dijo sarcástica Hermione  
-como sea yo soy mejor que tu, tu ni siquiera eres de la familia-dijo linda para molestar  
-cállate ya y adiós, fuera de mi cuarto ahora!  
Hermione asota fuertemente la puerta. Como detestaba que le dijera eso linda, por que la odiaba tanto?  
Por que no la quería?

Hermione se puso a guardar sus cosas, estaba buscando su varita en uno de sus muebles  
-aquí estas-no puedes quedarte sabes, no quiero tener a linda ahí en el colegio te das cuenta que es horrible?  
Hermione solía hablar con las cosas cuando estaba triste, de pronto recordó un momento de su infancia:

Tenía 7 años, era 5 de agosto y había visto una película de amor donde la protagonista sufre mucho por estar enamorada, fue ahí cundo lo decidió : no quería enamorarse , no quería sufrir más, ya bastante tenia con liny: su hermana menor(solo por cinco meses)  
Estaban jugando con las flores del invernadero de su mamá , Liny y Hermy jugaban a hacer pociones de amor , en ese tiempo no se llevaban tan mal.  
-sabes liny yo no quiero enamorarme-dijo Hermy cortando unas flores  
-por que no? Yo si quiero-  
-es que no quiero sufrir-contesto Hermy  
-pues a mi no me importa eso-liny  
-bueno por eso estoy haciendo una poción-Hermy  
-ah si, y como?-pregunto liny en tono burlón  
Hermione le mostró un cuaderno donde estaba escrito:

Cuando este triste, hablará con las cosas  
y... su cabello será de color rojo  
tendrá como 6 hermanos  
y tatareará mi canción favorita...  
cuando este nervioso se morderá una uña...la del índice..  
su lugar favorito será mi lugar favorito para ver las estrellas  
y tendrá una cicatriz en forma de estrella...(su forma favorita)  
hará volar los pastelillos  
y se hará la misma pregunta que yo...¿por qué la luna se ve anaranjada algunas veces?  
y la más importante: tendrá un ojo azul turquesa como el mar; y otro azul cielo como el firmamento...

-y eso que? Para que es?-preguntó linda  
-es para enamorarme de esa persona, solo de esa-dijo Hermione  
-y eso que?-pregunto liny  
-pues la persona que describí, no existe-contestó Hermione en tono "lo sé todo" (que extraña sorpresa)  
-que inteligente de tu parte, cuando será el maravilloso día en que no digas tonterías?-se burló liny  
-el día en que tú dejes de ser una estúpida ojos de moco-explicó Hermy-¡NUNCA!-terminó Hermione algo molesta ante el comentario de linda  
-pues bien, como sea, ojala lo encuentres, para que sufras-le dijo liny sarcástica  
-pues prefiero sufrir por él que ser tu hermana, semejante desgracia-contesto Hermione para no quedarse atrás en los insultos.  
Linda se molesto mucho ante eso y se fue de ahí dejando a Hermione contemplando el tarro de cristal que contenía los pétalos de las flores que había cortado, se concentró en esa persona que "inventó" y como por arte de magia se elevaron por el cielo , se perdieron de vista...

-Hermione , que bajes a cenar-dijo linda sacando a Hermy de sus recuerdos  
-si, ahora bajo-dijo Hermione desde su recamara...  
-tengo que encontrar ese cuaderno-se dijo, después bajo a cenar con su familia.

Nota: perdón por copiarle a la peli... realmente me base en la película "Hechizo de amor" xdon, jeje.  
Lacey lee.


	2. Recuerdos y Confesiones

Hechizo de Amor  
Capitulo 2  
Recuerdos y Confesiones

-donde lo pude haber metido?-se preguntaba Hermione revolviendo todo en su cuarto  
se acercó a un cajón, lo abrió y ahí estaba...un cuaderno rosa, lo abrió y en la hoja estaban muchos pétalos de algunas flores, las mismas que había ocupado para su hechizo de amor, lo hojeo buscando el hechizo, cuando lo encontró se sorprendió mucho: una foto de Ron estaba en esa página, en la página del hechizo  
-no puede ser, no es él, no, no-observó a Ron, después de todo era guapo, pero era su amigo  
Hermione no se dio cuenta que era la primara pista, pero lo ignoró...  
tenía el cabello rojo y 6 hermanos (creo que ya nos habíamos dado cuenta de eso) pero además se mordía la uña: la del dedo índice!

Hermione no le dio importancia y guardo la foto en su maleta al igual que el cuaderno  
Tenía tanto que había escrito eso ,cuando aún no sabía que era una bruja, aún no sabía que era adoptada ,aún no sabía que linda la odiaría desde aquel día. Aquel espantoso día...

Era su cumpleaños número 10, su papá le había organizado una fiesta. Liny estaba molesta por la fiesta, pero lo disimulaba muy bien, ella se había encargado de llamar a los compañeros de Hermy para la fiesta, pero no lo hizo, de verdad quería que la fiesta se arruinara, quería hacer sufrir a Hermione, la niña bonita, inteligente, la consentida de papá, pero ella era la consentida de mamá ella si era su hija, no era una recogida como Hermione  
No lo era, pero ella era más bonita: tenía el cabello negro y ojos grises, nada que ver con Hermione  
Pero aún así le tenía envidia:  
No fue nadie a la fiesta de Hermy, la cual lloraba bajo un árbol muy grande, su papá la consolaba:  
-seguro se equivocaron de día- Hermy-  
-no papá es que no tengo amigos, eso es-dijo Hermione sin dejar de llorar  
-eso no es cierto mi niña-  
-claro que si, por eso no vinieron a la estúpida fiesta de Hermione-dijo linda  
-linda que estas diciendo?-pregunto el papá  
-nada ,solo me encargue de que no vinieran!-dijo linda con voz malosa  
-tu lo hiciste?- preguntó Hermy-por que?-no se contuvo más y se abalanzó contra linda, y empezaron a pelear(claro se fueron a los golpes)  
-niñas tranquilas, por favor-dijo la mamá  
-Henrrieta no hagas esfuerzos el doctor dijo que te podría dar otro infarto!-gritó el papá  
-niñas por favor su mamá...  
el señor Granger no pudo terminar, la mamá de las niñas estaba inconsciente, no respiraba...  
las niñas dejaron de pelear, se quedaron allí calladas, llorando, Hermione reaccionó y corrió a llamar una ambulancia. Liny solo lloraba, regresó Hermione y la ambulancia había llegado , se llevaron al hospital a su mamá ...  
-esto es tu culpa maldita, mataste a mi mamá!-gritó liny a Hermy  
Hermione ante este comentario corrió con su papá  
-verdad que yo no lo hice, verdad que no?-preguntó Hermy a su papá  
-claro que no, ninguna tiene la culpa...  
Desde ese día su mamá estuvo en el hospital en estado de coma, fueron los tres meses más largos de la vida de Hermy, también para su papá, pero la más afectada fue liny, por que ya no había quien la consintiera, quien regañara a Hermione, quien la abrazara antes de dormir...eso le dolía , y aunque su papá siempre las trató igual, su mamá siempre quiso mas a linda y como no ,si Hermione no era su hija...  
Hasta que un día despertó su mamá, desde ahí no se había vuelto a enfermar, la cuidaban mucho y no la hacían enojar...pero linda siempre culpó a Hermy, la culpó de algo que ella no había hecho...desde ahí linda odia a Hermione, mas que a nadie, y siempre la hirió con sus comentarios , aunque Hermione trataba de ser fuerte algunas veces no podía... no podía que su propia hermana la odiara, no podía ser la rechazada, desde ahí nadie quiso a Hermione en la familia, siempre la culpaban, la lastimaban...  
...porque no era de esa familia, trató de enterrar eso en el pasado pero linda se encargó de hacerle la vida toda una porquería, no pudo contárselo a sus amigos, no tenía la fuerza suficiente para revivirlo...sus heridas aún no sanaban...

-hija terminaste?-preguntó la señora Granger  
-si, mamá-dijo Hermione abrazando a su mamá  
-pero hija, por que lloras?-pregunto la mamá  
-no me hagas caso, ya vez que siempre lloro de todo-dijo Hermione secándose los ojos  
-bueno te duermes temprano, mañana vamos por ese amigo tuyo Harry, bueno digo amigo pero no se que piensas tu?  
-mamá por favor no vuelvas con eso, Harry es mi amigo, solo eso-dijo Hermione  
-si, hija pero ya vas a cumplir 16 y aún no te he conocido ningún novio-dijo la señora Granger en tono de reproche-ya ves linda no se cuantos a tenido-  
-si mamá pero eso no es para mi-dijo Hermione suspirando  
-, pero mira, ¿quien es este?- preguntó la mamá observando la foto de Ron, que estaba en la maleta de Hermione  
-ese es mi AMIGO Ron-contesto Hermione marcando la palabra "amigo".  
Hermione se despidió de su mamá y se fue a dormir, ya quería que fuera el otro día para ver a sus dos mejores amigos y a Ginny...

En la madriguera  
-Ginny cariño, ayúdame no tarda en llegar Harry con Hermione-dijo Molly a su hija  
-mamá, no se supone que llegaría hasta las 10-pregunto Ginny  
-si pero cambio de planes-contestó Molly  
-esta bien, le avisare a Ron-dijo Ginny y subió al cuarto de su hermano

Ron estaba tatareando una canción, y escribía en una hoja de papel  
-¿qué haces?-preguntó Ginny  
-Ginny por que siempre entras sin tocar, acaso no te enseñan modales?-dijo ron molesto  
-no creo que quieras que Hermione te vea enojado y si me gritas...-comenzó Ginny  
-eso se llama chantaje-se queja Ron  
-ya lo sé, tu me enseñaste lo recuerdas?-dijo Ginny algo burlona  
-que quieres?-preguntó Ron  
-como esta Harry?-preguntó Ginny  
-deja de perseguirlo, no te va a hacer caso-dijo Ron  
-gracias pero Hermione tampoco te va hacer caso a ti-dijo Ginny  
-muy chistosa-  
-gracias... bueno te aviso que Hermione y Harry llegaran mas temprano, si no me equivocó en 2 minutos  
-como que en dos minutos no he tendido mi cama, que va a decir Hermione?-dijo Ron dolido  
-no lo sé, pero si me ayudas con Harry yo te puedo ayudar con Hermione-dijo Ginny, como si estuviera negociando su vida (de hecho yo haría lo mismo)  
-a si y que?-pregunto Ron como que no entendiendo  
-bueno además tenderé tu cama, pero si te tardas en contestarme no me dará tiempo-dijo Ginny  
-esta bien pero si no te hace caso no me culpes-dijo Ron  
-bueno igual yo-terminó Ginny la cual había tendido la cama de su hermano a una velocidad de .oooo1 segundos (rompió su record)

Bueno al menos Ginny no parecía la misma niña de siempre, ya había crecido era toda una señorita de 14 años(pronto 15) y era mas difícil pasar de incógnita ante los ojos de Harry

Cuando llegaron, después de desayunar y charlar un rato, subieron a la habitación de Ron

-bueno chicos yo los dejo voy con Ginny a su habitación-dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta seguida por Ginny  
-bien Harry como que Hermy tiene una hermana-dijo ron sorprendido  
-no lo sé pero es odiosa, la conocí en el camino para acá , es horriblemente pedante-dijo Harry  
-nada que ver con Hermy?-pregunto Ron  
-no, nada, oye por que ahora es Hermy?-preguntó Harry  
-bien lo sabes, Harry creo que me enamoré-dijo Ron  
-jajajaja, lo sabia estas enamorado¡¡¡-grito Harry antes de que su amigo lo cacheteara dijo:-a ya veo, y por que no le dices?-preguntó Harry  
-por que no tu le dices a Cho?-preguntó Ron  
-a ya veo, sí que esta difícil?-pregunto Harry ruborizándose  
-si-contestó ron  
-por cierto hablando de Cho no sabes nada de ella?-pregunto Harry algo impaciente  
-este...ya sabes que mis hermanos fred y george están en casa de lee...-  
-no cambies la cosa, sabes de ella o no?-preguntó Harry  
-es que es algo complicado de decir-se defendió Ron  
-que pasa con ella?  
-es novia de Finad, el guardián del equipo de su casa...-dijo ron  
Harry sintió algo extraño pero por lo mas loco que parece no sintió celos ni nada, se le había pasado lo de Cho hacia algún tiempo y él ,ni en cuenta  
-estas bien Harry?-  
-si... yo creo que lo de Cho ya se me pasó, además estoy interesado en alguien más...  
-a sí ,quien es? La conozco?-preguntó ron  
-ese es el problema...  
-no me digas... que es...-ron se había puesto de mil colores  
-Ginny-dijo Harry algo apenado  
-¿Ginny?-grito desconcertado- ¿¿¿TE GUSTA GINNY?-grito de nuevo Ron, volviendo a su color natural  
-perdón, ron, pero si tu quieres yo no...  
-no, no es eso ,si quieres algo con ella adelante, es que pensé que era otra persona...  
-si... quien?-  
-Hermione-  
-Hermione?-preguntó Harry-no, ella es mi amiga y es para ti ,tú estas enamorado de ella-  
-bueno pero volviendo a lo de Ginny, después no te vayas a arrepentir como con Cho-dijo Ron-Ginny se ilusiona muy rápido sabes, no la quiero ver sufrir, para nada-  
-no te preocupes, es que no es que solo me guste, es que la quiero mucho-dijo Harry  
-bueno pues así si, oye que te parece si yo te ayudo con mi hermana y tu me ayudas con Hermy?-pregunto ron(esa fue idea de Ginny, tramposo¡¡¡)  
-si, me parece bien-contestó Harry.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Ginny:

-oye Hermione, crees que soy bonita?  
-claro Ginny, por que preguntas-dijo Hermione  
-es que, ya me había dado por vencida con Harry, pero es que como que lo quiero mucho y no lo puedo olvidar...-dijo Ginny tristemente  
-pues te tengo buenas noticias, todo el camino me preguntó por ti!-dijo Hermione animando a Ginny  
-en serio?-preguntó Ginny  
-si Ginny, eso pasó-contestó Hermione suspirando  
-Hermione que pasa, por que estas triste?-  
-es que es tan difícil el amor, pensé que nunca me iba a enamorar...-  
-estas... enamorada?-preguntó Ginny  
-creo, que si...  
-y? Quien es el afortunado?  
-bueno, eso de afortunado no sé... es Ron-  
-ron, MADRE MIA ! QUE TE GUSTA RON? MI HERMANO?-grito Ginny algo emocionada  
-si, creo...pero no me quiero enamorar-  
-pues lo he visto bastante nervioso con tu llegada hasta le regreso el "tic" de morderse las uñas, de hecho es una la del índice..no se bien, pero creo que yo también lo estoy- dijo Ginny (y adivinen de quien, y no se esperaban que Hermy estuviera a punto de enamorarse de Ron o si?)  
-CUAL?-pregunto desesperada Hermione  
-cual que?-pregunto intrigada Ginny  
-olvídalo- se dio por vencida Hermione

Yo: espero que les haya gustado, este fic ya tiene tambien mucho tiempo que lo escribo, exactamente desde julio del 2004, no soy muy buena para esto…pero lo hice con cariño, haber si Ara lo lee de Nuevo, te acuerdas? Fuiste la primera en leerlo.  
Besos Lacey lee.


	3. No me quiero enamorar

Capitulo 3  
No quiero enamorarme

Al otro día después deque Hermione les explicó lo de Linda y toda la cosa de su mamá, Molly los dejó solos en la casa ya que iría a recoger a fred y a george que estaban en casa de Lee Jordan.  
-Ron, te toca hacer el desayuno!-dijo Ginny a su hermano alisando su cabello rojo con los dedos de la mano derecha.  
-por que siempre que mi mamá sale me toca a mi?- preguntó molesto Ron, pues no le gustaba nada la idea.  
-simple y sencillo, eres el único que sabe cocinar deliciosamente nutritivo¡(dijo la pelirrojacon una gran (GRAN) sonrisa en los labios...)  
-esa no me la sabia-dijo Hermione sorprendida(deberías estar informada querida)  
-si,aunque parezca muy muy extraño-apoyo Harry contemplando la dificil tarea de Ginny al torcer delicadamente su cabellera.  
-bueno esta bien, sólo esta vez-dijo Ron subiendo los hombrosresignándose a pasar su mañana en la cocina  
-hermanito, podrías hacer esos hot-cakes en forma de estrella que solo tu logras que quede la forma exacta?-pidió Ginny  
-no eres muy infantil?-pregunto ron sarcásticamente  
-ah claro si tu me enseñaste particularmente-dijo Ginny haciendo que Ron se enojara  
-bueno pues ya basta de discutir no?-sugirió Hermione, quería ver lo que Ron podía hacer en las artes de la gastronomia  
Ron aceptó, preparó la harina, puso el sartén y se disponía a hacer los panquecillos; Harry y Ginny preparaban la malteada de mantequilla (en realidad Harry solo observaba a Ginny en tan complicada tarea); y Hermione preparaba la mesa (jejeje eso es lo mas fácil), mientras buscaba los cubiertos en la alacena, Hermione tatareaba su canción favorita... y Ron por su parte hacía lo mismo  
-oye Ron quieres callarte?-preguntó Ginny tapándose las orejas (no exageres Ginny)  
- - - no, es mi canción favorita-dijo Ron como si eso fuera lo mas obvio del mundo  
- - - Pues no eres al único que le gusta esa canción-dijo Harry señalando con la mirada a Hermione que ponía unos manteles blancos en la mesa  
Ron observó a Hermione la cual no se había dado cuenta de nada  
-si, bueno, que coincidencia-dijo Ron sorprendido de que a Hermione le gustara tambien aquella canción.  
Hermione se percató de que la miraban  
-que pasa?-  
-no, nada-dijo Ron ruborizandose.  
Hermione entro a la cocina, Ron se encontraba en su trabajo, se concentraba mucho(de esas veces que uno fija la mirada en algo y no se puede percatar si su casa acaba de ser derrumbada por pie grande)  
-QUE HACES?-dijo Hermione sorprendida abriendo mucho los ojos  
-supongo y si no me equivoco, el desayuno-dijo Ron  
-ya sé que es el desayuno pero puedes hacer volar los pastelillos!-dijo Hermione recordando un fragmento de su hechizo de amor...  
-bueno, ese es mi don, nadie en la familia logra que no se queden pegados en el techo-explicó Ron-oye por cierto que cantabas en el comedor?  
-bueno, pues es mi canción favorita-contestó Hermione  
-a que extraño, también es mi canción favorita-contestó Ron  
-y la tararea todo el tiempo-dijo con fastidio Ginny que acababa de entrar con Harry  
-mi hermano esta lleno de sorpresas- terminó Ginny-por ejemplo no sé que le ve a las estrellas pero le fascinan-  
-ya Ginny no tienes que divulgar mi vida-dijo Ron sirviendo el desayuno

NA/Que cosas: Ron tarareaba la canción Favorita de Hermione, que también era su favorita; hacía volar los panecillos; y su forma favorita era una estrella, demasiadas coincidencias y Hermione las empezaba a notar (ya van 6 de diez, he, y por que no Hermione toma la iniciativa y le confiesa su amor a Ron, no, es como si yo aceptara que estoy loca)

Flash Back Hermione:

No puedo creerlo, Ron no es el chico del hechizo, no pude ser, a lo mejor yo soy la que quiero que sea él, me estoy imaginando las cosas, además el hechizo no pudo haber funcionado, yo era muy pequeña, pero por otra parte me gustaría que fuera él, pero a la vez no quiero sufrir, (Hermione recordó las palabras de linda: "ojalá lo encuentres para que sufras"); hay Dios que difícil es esto del amor, y ahora alucino cosas  
Debo de tener alguna reacción a los efectos colaterales del sol...(miró a través de la ventana ¿cuál sol si hacia frío y estaba lloviendo...) (por eso yo digo que esos efectos del sol no indican nada bueno)

Flash Back Ron:

No sé por que cada día que pasa eres mas maravillosa que un minuto antes ,no lo sé, pero tuvieron que pasar 6 años para que me diera cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti ,ojalá me correspondieras tanto como yo, ojalá me amaras mas que a tu propia persona, que fueras capaz de darlo todo, de no dormir en las noches por pensar en mi, preferir la muerte a no tenerme, a sufrir en silencio por lo que sientas, de amarme tanto como yo a ti... Hermione, tal vez eres un sueño, y si es así no quiero despertar jamás... así te soñé, estaba despierto y te soñé... (ay no creo que ya fui demasiado lejos con esa canción, no me culpen)

Ya era tarde y Molly aún no llegaba con los gemelos, estaba lloviendo, estaba muy feo el clima, Ginny estaba muy ocupada escuchando música, Hermione seguía ahí en la ventana viendo la tempestad, ya estaban en pijama (y precisamente Hermione no tenía un pantalón xxxxxg de esos guangos, traía un camisón sensatamente corto de tirantes azul, y Ginny traía sus shorts rosas (me pregunto: no es algo mayor para el rosa, o son efectos del sol?)  
Harry y Ron se cambiaban la pijama (en realidad no se si usan pijama), De pronto empezaron los truenos, relámpagos ,circo maroma y teatro, pero lo más importante: se fue la luz...  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron al mismo tiempo Ginny y Hermione  
Hermione se espanto mucho y abrió de golpe la puerta, y se topo con Ron:  
-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron Ron y Hermione, pero no por los truenos o lo de la luz(por cierto ahí hay electricidad?);sino por que Ron no traía Playera (bueno el grito de Hermione no fue por que vio un esqueleto, al contrario se ve que ron ejercita sus músculos con pesas o alguno de esos artefactos muggles), y ron grito por que Hermione estaba algo destapadita...  
-hey que crees que estas viendo, Ron, sal de aquí-dijo Ginny tapando a Hermione  
-todavía que me preocupo por ustedes!-dijo Ron molesto  
Hermione no podía hablar (después de todo ron no estaba mal(notas la diferencia?)); Llegó Harry a la habitación, Hermione se dio cuenta que estaba muy oscuro como para buscar algo mas abrigador, y tuvo que resignarse a bajar así  
-estas bien Ginny?-preguntó Harry  
-si, gracias-  
Bajaron a la sala pero no se veía nada, entonces decidieron subir a la terraza (estaba techada y ya había dejado de llover, de diluviar, de centellear y todo eso que tenga que ver con las cataratas del Niagara)  
Estuvieron un rato ahí los cuatro charlando, pero después Ginny empezó con uno de sus ataques alérgicos y mejor entro a la casa con Harry, dejando solos ahí a Ron y a Hermione:

-Hermione tengo que decirte algo, yo... desde hace tiempo, me he hecho esta pregunta y tu eres la única que la puede responder...

Yo no quería quererte  
Y no lo pude evitar

yo... este quisiera saber... si tu... ¿sabes por que la luna se pone anaranjada algunas veces?-terminó Ron  
-que?-preguntó Hermione confundida, pensó que a lo mejor ron también la quería tanto como ella a él y le salía con una pregunta medio loca

creí poder defenderme  
pero a mi corazón  
no lo puedes atar

-bueno, yo pensé que tu sabrías, como eres tan inteligente...  
-bueno, es que no sé, yo también me hago esa pregunta desde algún tiempo...-dijo Hermione  
(bueno ya van 7 de 10!)  
Hermione ya se sentía muy bien con su compañía pero a los impulsos quien los controla, y mas en plena edad de 16 primaveras...

Y yo no sé mi amor  
Que hago buscándote  
Si te gano pierdo libertad

-Hermione, y que paso con tu mamá?-  
-no me gusta hablar de ello, a veces me siento culpable-  
-pero tu no tienes la culpa, Hermione, yo no creería que alguien tan noble como tú hiciera eso, no lo creo-  
-bueno, tu piensas eso pero mi hermana no, no entiendo por que me odia, por que no me quiere?-  
-quizá esta confundida, debió ser difícil para ella-dijo ron, Hermione tenía la mirada baja  
-si quizá-  
-perdón que te cambie el tema, te quería preguntar ...

Y yo no sé mi amor  
que hago besándote  
si yo no me quiero enamorar

-no ron no se por que es anaranjada unas veces la luna...-  
-no te iba a preguntar eso...  
-a no?-preguntó sorprendida Hermione  
-Hermione crees en el amor a primera vista ó tengo que volver a pasar?-ron Miró a Hermione y la tomo tiernamente del rostro... estaban cerca...muy cerca... una lagrima se desprendió de los ojos de la chica  
-Hermione... yo...me enamoré- más cerca, tan cerca que podía distinguir las pestañas de la chica  
-no... ron, esto no esta bien...

Guardo en silencio mis besos  
Despídete sin voltear  
Por que al besarte me pierdo  
Pero a mi corazón  
quien le puede explicar...

-perdóname...-ron susurró esto ultimo al oído de Hermione, y la besó... en la mejilla (picarones)  
-creo que ya hace mucho frío, mejor entremos...-pidió Hermione  
-si, mejor será así...-dijo un poco triste Ron y como no ,si estuvo a punto de besar a la persona que mas amaba en la vida...

Y yo no sé mi amor  
Que hago buscándote  
Si te gano pierdo libertad  
Y yo no sé mi amor  
que hago besándote  
si yo no me quiero enamorar...

Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny platicaban en la habitación de Ginny de un tema muy interesante

-sabes Harry creo que mi hermano y Hermione hacen una linda pareja-  
-si, una linda pareja-repitió Harry estudiando todos los movimientos de Ginny  
-bueno ya es tarde me voy a dormir- dijo Ginny notando que Harry la miraba mucho  
-espera...-Harry tomó del brazo a Ginny  
-que pasa?- preguntó Ginny, tragó saliva con dificultad abriendo mucho los ojos  
-bueno yo solo quería decirte... que te ves muy bonita en pijama...- se sonrrojó Harry- oh cielos, perdón! que estoy diciendo, puras tonterías-se disculpó Harry  
-no importa tu también te ves muy bonito en ... pijama?-dijo Ginny riéndose  
-perdón Ginny...  
.no hay problema, hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!-gritó Ginny instantaneamente  
-lo siento, no quise hacerlo-dijo Harry el cual había pisado a Ginny  
-no hay problema-  
Ginny se sentó en su cama, observando el techo, estaba muy entretenida, Harry también miraba el techo (que, o sea que tiene el techo?)  
-Cielo santo! que es eso?-preguntó alarmada Ginny señalando el techo  
Harry volteo a ver lo que señalaba Ginny un letrero enorme con letra fosforescente que decía: I love Harry Potter...  
Ginny se ruborizo a tal grado que no se podía distinguir si eso era el tío cosa, Harry solo sonrió  
Ginny sonrió viendo los ojos verdes del chico  
-no se quien lo pondría, seguro los gemelos me hicieron la broma...-dijo desesperadamente Ginny  
-si seguro tus hermanos fueron...  
-si verdad?- Ginny se levantó e intentó quitar el letrero, pero estaba muy alto..  
-Ginny , no importa..., lo pusieron tus hermanos no?- intentó Harry para que Ginny dejara todo como estaba.  
-no, bueno, si ,es que yo no...  
-no hay... problema-dijo Harry acercándose a la chica la cual escuchaba el latido del corazón de Harry y su respiración...  
Cerca, muy cerca, más cerca...  
(¡ y se nos van, se pierden, alguien que vaya por la ambulancia, no reaccionan...!)  
después de el acontecimiento que ocurrió(cual?)(es obvio):  
-hasta mañana... Harry- dijo despacio Ginny, estaba muuy conmocionada por lo q había ocurrido, y no atinaba a decir algo mas sensato  
-hasta mañana Ginny, que descanses...(estaba un poco rojo).  
Hermione entró a la habitación  
-perdón que interrumpa pero estoy algo cansada, podrían dejarme dormir?-pidió Hermione  
-si claro, hasta mañana Hermione-se despidió Harry  
-adiós-  
ya estando solitas (pobres, una compañía así quiero yo)  
-que pasó Hermione?  
-nada, estuvimos a punto de besarnos  
-y?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.  
-que no es correcto, simplemente no lo es  
-ha, y por que?  
-por que no debes dejarte llevar por tus impulsos... y quien mejor que yo para saber de eso...  
Ginny miró a Hermione con complicidad  
-hay no, madre mía, que hiciste Ginny?-preguntó alarmada Hermione notando la sonrisa de Ginny que la delataba completamente.  
-yo, creo que me deje llevar por mis impulsos y me afectaron los rayos del sol-explicó Ginny  
-no lo puedo creer! Lo besaste?-  
-y crees que yo si?-preguntó Ginny  
-pero que paso exactamente?-preguntó Hermione  
-pues...  
Ginny le explicó todo lo del beso con Harry, y Hermione igual contó lo de ron, pero creo que ya sabemos quien si se controla y aún no descubre la "verde"...(adivina adivinador...)

Canción: "no quiero enamorarme"  
Kalimba


	4. Una canción para expresarse mejor

Capitulo 4  
Una canción para expresarse mejor

Al otro día Molly los despertó muy temprano, para que la ayudaran a limpiar la casa..  
-buenos días señores, ya es hora de levantarse-dijo Molly haciendo tal escándalo en la habitación de Ron que Hermione y Ginny se levantaron también.  
-que pasa? Mamá?...-preguntó Ginny bostezando  
-nada, cariño, perdón por no avisarles que no llegaría temprano, espero que no se hayan dormido tarde...-se disculpó Molly sonriendo  
-nos dormimos bien temprano-dijo Hermione frotándose los ojos  
-si no sabes mentir, querida, tienes todos los ojos hinchados-dijo Molly observando a Hermione  
-...-  
-bueno no hay problema...-dijo Molly tiernamente  
-eso no es justo!-dijo Ron poniéndose de pie de un salto-a mí nunca me dices eso cundo me duermo tarde!- replicó el pelirrojo  
-bien ron, no te enojes ,tu mamá solo quería ser amable...-dijo Hermione tratando de calmarlo  
-tu no opines Hermione...no es tu asunto, no te metas en lo que no te importa!-gritó ron   
Hermione sintió que la bañaban con agua helada, contuvo la respiración  
-bien no me volveré a meter en tus asuntos...-salió de la habitación y bajó a la cocina seguida por Ginny  
- - - ron ,no tenias derecho de gritarle a Hermione. estoy desilusionada de ti-dijo Molly a Ron  
por tanto grito Harry se levantó  
-que pasó?- preguntó el ojiverde notando el tenso ambiente  
-cállate si?-dijo ron molesto, y se sentó en la cama  
-y te quiero ya,allá abajo, me vas a ayudar a podar el césped y a limpiar la casa, ahora!-dijo Molly muy enojada (casi como mi mamá, solo le faltó el "no me retes, no me retes!")  
-no se por que estas enojado, pero no te desquites conmigo-dijo Harry cuando Molly los dejo solos  
-es que, soy un idiota, el mas grade del mundo, el mas idiota-dijo ron tristemente  
-ron ya lo sabía, pero por que lo aceptas?-dijo Harry sarcásticamente  
-no es broma Harry, le grite a Hermy, le grité horrible, le dije cosas espantosas-respondió ron-ayer pensé que tendría una oportunidad, hoy he perdido todas las esperanzas... estoy frito..  
-no, amigo no seas pesimista quiero oírte con entusiasmo...-dijo Harry volviendo al tono de broma.  
-bueno estoy frito!-gritó ron fingiendo alegría.  
-No pensé que fuera tan grave..-dijo Harry observando la situación de su amigo  
-ahora ella esta molesta, no me va a hablar ni siquiera dentro de 10000 años...  
-primero tenemos que ver si está muy enojada-dijo Harry-no te preocupes pensaremos en algo- trató de ayudar Harry para apoyar a su amigo.

Se encontraban en el jardín, Harry y Ginny recogían toda la basura…Ron recogía plantas curativas para su mamá, los gemelos le ayudaban adentro a Molly, y Hermione podaba con unas tijeras muy grandes y filosas, las rosas del jardín...  
-auu hay hay!-se quejó Hermione apretándose un dedo de la mano izquierda  
-que pasa, estas bien?-preguntó Ron acercándose a Hermione  
-lárgate!-dijo Hermione bruscamente y con cara de fastidio, en realidad al ultimo que quería ver ahí era a Ron, se había portado horrible con ella.  
-Hermione no creo que estés bien-sugirió Ron viendo que Hermione se había lastimado con una espina de las rosas  
-déjame sola!-gritó Hermione desesperada, ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que Ron se alejara? ¿Por qué no entendía que no quería verlo más?  
Ron sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo puso cerca del cuello de Hermione  
-deberías tener cuidado-dijo Ron observando el corte que tenía Hermione en el cuello sangrante, se había hecho daño con las espinas  
-déjame-dijo despacio Hermione quitando bruscamente la mano de ron de su cuello-vete ya!  
-estas herida Hermione!-dijo Ron negándose a retirarse  
-pues duele mas la herida que me hiciste TÚ… que ese rasguño...-dijo secamente Hermione volviendo a su trabajo y tratando de mostrar indiferencia ante Ron, el cual trataba de arreglar lo que había hecho.  
-Hermione yo...-trató de disculparse Ron(eso dolió!) pero Hermione lo ignoró por completo por lo que Ron regresó a su labor, Harry se acercó a Ron  
-que paso, vi que hablabas con ella- preguntó interesado Harry esperando que le hubiera ido bien a su amigo  
-nada, me mando bien lejos...-respondió ron dolido por lo que Hermione le había dicho  
-entonces esta muy enojada?-preguntó Harry pero antes de que Ron le pudiera responder unas tijeras grandes y filosas volaron hacia la cabeza de Ron, chocando con ella  
-auch!-gritó Ron sobándose la cabeza, voltearon hacia los rosales, Hermione caminaba hacia ellos con pasó decidido y total indignación  
-uupsss!-dijo Hermione- permiso!-apartó a Ron y tomo sus tijeras alejándose de ellos  
-creo que si esta enojada- dijo Ron aun con la mano en la cabeza  
-pensemos en que puedes hacer-dijo Harry.(él siempre piensa en que deben hacer no?)

Después de la comida la señora Weasley les informó de algo muy importante:  
-mandaron una invitación con su padre para una fiesta- dijo con mucha emoción a todos en la mesa.  
-bien!-gritaron los gemelos  
-para su padre y para mi- aclaro Molly opocando la emocion de los gemelos  
-muy bueno para ser verdad-aceptó fred guiñándole un ojo a george  
-y también mandaron una invitación para ustedes...-continuó Molly  
-y de que se trata?-preguntó Ron interesado en el tema, para fingir que la indiferencia de Hermione durante la comida, no le importaba en absoluto.  
-es una fiesta para los trabajadores del ministerio y para sus familias, pero será por separado, los hijos en un salón y los grandes en otro, para darles libertad y para que no se aburran con platicas del ministerio-terminó Molly sonriendo  
-si, lo sabia ,muy bueno, pero es verdad –dijo emocionado Ron  
-y Harry y Hermione irán?-preguntó Ginny  
-claro que si, bueno, si ellos quieren-contestó Molly  
-si quieren!-afirmó Ron emocionado  
-no opines por nosotros Ron!-dijo secamente Hermione sin mirarlo si quiera  
-no irás Hermione?-preguntó Ron sorprendido  
-no me gustan las fiestas-contesto Hermione mirando hacia abajo  
-pues a mi no me van a gustar si no vas tu-dijo Ron tratando de calmar la situación con Hermione.  
-que pena!-respondió Hermione sonriendo sarcásticamente.  
-basta ya, no discutan, si Hermione no quiere ir, es su decisión-dijo Molly  
-y cuando es?-preguntó Harry para evitar otra discusión entre Ron y Hermione  
-dentro de dos días-contestó Molly  
-dentro de dos días,pero, no he visto que voy a usar, mamá..-dijo Ginny arrastrando las palabras y algo molesta  
-no seas vanidosa!-dijo Ron burlándose de su hermana  
-tu cállate, metiche-contestó Ginny, también ella estaba molesta por lo que le había dicho a Hermione.  
-no vale la pena discutirlo, mejor vamos a ver que te pones-dijo Hermione levantándose de la mesa con Ginny-ah y gracias por la cena señora Weasley  
-no, querida, llámame Mamá Molly , al fin que ya eres como de la familia-dijo Molly guiñándole un ojo a Ron el cual se atragantó y empezó a toser  
-gracias mamá Molly-contestó Hermione completamente ruborizada  
-vamos, Herm,-dijo Ginny salvándola de cualquier otro comentario, subieron las escaleras, Ron no habló para nada hasta que se aseguró de que los gemelos, Ginny y Hermione se hubieran ido  
-mamá por que dijiste eso?-dijo Ron molesto  
-es obvio que te gusta Hermione-dijo Harry burlándose de Ron  
-no me ayudes, Harry-se molestó más Ron  
-claro cielo, mas claro no puede estar-dijo Molly mirando tiernamente a Ron  
-pero...  
-pero ella esta enojada, y la apoyo en estarlo, sabes? Ron, hay veces que decimos cosas sin pensarlas, y herimos a las personas que queremos, y para la persona lastimada es mas doloroso cuando la persona , la que mas quiere, la ofende, con cualquier cosa, aunque parezca pequeña, duele más por quien la ofende que la ofensa...-dijo Molly suspirando, Ron sólo se cayó y bajó la cabeza  
-no, te preocupes, te perdonará de cualquier manera, es muy difícil estar enojada con las personas queridas y admiro a Hermione por estarlo contigo, es una buena persona, una gran persona, la única que sé que te va a querer tanto como yo, por eso no me preocupo...-dijo Molly lentamente, después se secó las lagrimas y se fue a la cocina dejando a Harry y a Ron solos en el comedor  
-perdón?-Ron tenía cara de "what" por que le había dicho eso su mamá, acaso ella sabría algo de Hermione que el no sabía  
-órale Ron tu mamá es buena en los consejos del amor, ahora falta que le pidas perdón a Hermione, por que creo que no te va perdonar si no le preguntas-dijo Harry viendo a Ron  
-si, creo que si-respondió Ron mas confundido que nada

Después de un rato ya todos estaban dormidos, Ron no podía conciliar el sueño, bajó a la cocina, su mamá estaba ahí  
-sabía que vendrías-dijo Molly invitando a Ron a sentarse en una silla del comedor  
-baje por agua es todo-contestó Ron evitando la mirada de su madre  
-bueno te escucho-dijo Molly  
Ron observó a su mamá: que debía decirle?  
-yo...-  
-no venias por un consejo de cómo pedirle perdón a Hermione y que sea una forma especial?-preguntó Molly sonriendo   
-no...-  
-bueno, de todos modos te lo daré, bueno, primero tienes que comportarte amable, atento con ella pero sobre todo sé tu mismo, no le quieras copiar las idas a las demás personas por ejemplo eso de las rosas, o de la carta, ó llevarla a cenar a la luz de la luna..., se original piensa en otra cosa más impresionante, que ella piense que es muy especial y afortunada contigo.., yo sé que ya se sentía así...-dijo Molly  
-tu sabes algo de ella, te dijo algo de mi?-preguntó intrigado Ron  
-por algo te ayudo hijo, sigue a tu corazón...  
-bueno ya fue suficiente, vete a dormir y piensa en algo muy especial..., hasta mañana, cielo-Molly se despidió y se fue a dormir dejó solo a Ron entonces recordó cuando hacia un año Harry le había preguntado a Hermione algo para ayudar a Ron a declarar su amor...

-Hermione, te puedo preguntar algo?-dijo Harry  
-si alguien te quisiera declarar su amor... que sería lo que te gustaría que hicieran para ti?-  
-Harry es algo personal?-  
-no, es para darme una idea con Cho...  
-a claro ,bien, pues para mi sería, que esa persona compusiera una canción para mi, muy especial, y que en la letra dijera lo que siente, es mas fácil, sabes, me chocan los que se traban a la hora de la hora, es mas fácil expresarte cantando...-dijo Hermione –pero seguro que no es personal?-  
-no, ya te dije que es por Cho-dijo Harry

-eso es, una canción...-se dijo Ron, subió a su cuarto prendió una lámpara y se puso a escribir la canción para Hermione, una canción especial para expresarse...bien...

-Harry levántate ya, es importante esto-dijo Ron sacudiendo a Harry por los hombros  
-que pasa?- Harry se levantó con los ojos aún serrados y bostezando.  
-encontré la forma perfecta para pedirle disculpas a Hermy-dijo Ron  
-a si? y?-  
-que ya organicé todo-dijo Ron-pero me tienes que ayudar, te acuerdas de que mañana es lo de la fiesta del ministerio, convencí a Ginny de que llevará a Hermione a esas tiendas muggles de Willyfalls, a comprar el vestido de fiesta, yo...-  
Ron contó todo el plan a Harry el cual estuvo de acuerdo en todo y se prepararon para la acción y realización del mismo plan

Después del desayuno  
-por favor mamá, déjanos ir, no nos va a pasar nada solo es a un par de kilómetros, regresamos pronto, es que Hermione quiere comprar su vestido en una tienda Muggle, de sus... tíos...-terminó Ginny tratando de convencer a Molly y de sonar convincente  
-pero no lleguen tarde...-dijo Molly  
-gracias mami-Ginny abrazó a su mamá-nos vemos al rato-se despidió y salió con Hermione  
-por que dijiste que con mis tíos?-  
-por que es la única forma de que nos dejen ir-contestó Ginny riendo

Ya en las tiendas de ropa  
-mira Hermione, no es hermoso?-Ginny señaló un vestido negro sin mangas ni tirantes, corto hasta la rodilla y entallado...  
-es lindo-  
-bien por que no te lo pruebas?-preguntó Ginny  
-esta muy descubierto-objetó Hermione  
-bueno y ese?-Ginny señaló uno rojo largo estilo princesa  
-muy rojo-objetó Hermione sin convencerse de que debía comprar.  
Después de un rato de elegir vestido, salieron de la tienda  
-mira Hermione una biblioteca, apuesto que quieres entrar?-dijo Ginny muy entusiasmada  
-bueno, por que no?-dijo Hermione, entraron a la biblioteca había poca gente, dejaré esto en paquetería, por que no vas a ver uno de esos libros...?-sugirió Ginny  
-te veo ahí-dijo Hermione alejándose de Ginny  
Hermione caminó a una estantería, chocó con una muchacha que llevaba unos libros en las manos  
-perdón-se disculpó Hermione  
-no hay problema-contestó la chica sonriendo timidamente.  
la bibliotecaria las miro desafiante-guarden silencio!-  
Hermione se alejó de la muchacha, observó los libros, de repente uno cayó de la estantería ,Hermione lo levantó: el libro era muy grueso y en la pasta se leía: "¿le gustaría ser mi novia?",   
Hermione volteo sorprendida, no había nadie, una música lenta empezó en el aula, una voz empezó a cantar ,Hermione se sorprendió : era la voz de Ron

-You're just too good to be true.- Ron cantaba desde la otra estantería  
-Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.-

Hermione siguió la voz a través de la estantería, la música era muy fuerte, Ron estaba cantando en la biblioteca para ella, estaba segura

Pardon the way that I stare.  
There's nothing else to compare.  
The sight of you leaves me weak.  
There are no words left to speak,  
But if you feel like I feel,  
Please let me know that it's real.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.

Ya casi llegaba a la esquina de la estantería ,dobló hacia la izquierda y... se topó de frente con ron el cual cantaba (no muy mal, de hecho muy bien) ...

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby.  
Let me love you.

Siguió la música...  
-Hermione yo... te hice esta canción por que es mas fácil expresar todo lo que siento por ti..., quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo de el otro día yo no quiero estar enojado contigo por que estoy enamorado de ti...y ...que contestas a mi pregunta, aceptas?...-terminó Ron ,pero Hermione no pudo contestar por que la bibliotecaria había llamado a un oficial de policía el cual reprendía a ron, lo tomó de los brazos y lo sacó de la biblioteca

-hey, donde lo llevan?-gritó Harry al policia  
-tranquilo joven si no quiere que se lo lleven a la delegación por alborotador-dijo la bibliotecaria  
Hermione salió corriendo tras Ron...el oficial lo llevaba por delante  
Llegaron a la delegación... Ron estaba sentado en un banco, el oficial estaba junto a él esperando a alguien  
Hermione entró, buscando a Ron, fue fácil encontrarlo gracias a que era el único pelirrojo

Hermione que haces?-preguntó Ron sorprendido de que estuviera ahí  
-cállate y obedéceme-susurro Hermione-oficial, me robaron, me robaron mi cartera!-dijo en tono de preocupación y usando el drama  
-señorita las denuncias son allá-contestó el policía, señaló un escritorio lejano  
-no, pero es que el ladrón estaba en mi casa, sentado en un banco junto a un escritorio-Ron la miró, pero Hermione continuo hablando -y después esperó a que alguien distrajera a los de la casa y se levantó , se fue caminando por ahí hacia la salida para escapar y...-  
-vaya al departamento de denuncias señorita-repitió el oficial  
-no, es que es muy importante-continuo Hermione poniéndose frente al policía para que no viera a Ron el cual seguía las indicaciones de Hermione  
-y estaba frente a la salida, espero a que no lo viera nadie, y salió de mi casa...-terminó Hermione aliviada de que el policía no hubiera visto a Ron   
-señorita vaya a denunciar allá, no me quite el tiempo no ve que tengo a un delincuente juvenil...- el policía se quedó pasmado al no ver a Ron, Hermione hizo como que iba a denunciar, espero que el policía no la viera y salió de la delegación, Harry y Ginny estaban afuera  
-vieron a Ron?-preguntó Hermione  
-no, pero que pasó?-preguntó Ginny preocupada  
-logré distraer a el policía y le dije que saliera, pero no sé a donde fue-dijo Hermione tomando aire  
-aquí estoy-dijo Ron desde el otro lado de la calle  
-Ron!-  
Ron cruzó la calle sin mirar A Hermione que se ruborizo un poco, Ron se dirigió a Ginny  
-mejor vámonos de aquí –  
-no, Hermione te saco de un apuro agradécele- dijo Ginny algo molesta  
-e... gracias Hermione –dijo Ron sin mirarla  
-no fue nada-  
-pero como lograste que el policía no viera a Ron?-preguntó Harry  
-bien pues yo... lo encanté con mis ...ojos...-respondió Hermione mirando a ron a los ojos, pero Ron la evitó, no había servido su esfuerzo para nada  
-tus ojos?-preguntó Ginny  
- -es una larga historia mejor vamos, es tarde- dijo Hermione observando que Ron estaba muy callado, como es que no sirvió de nada lo de la biblioteca, por lo menos para Hermione fue un momento muy feliz  
caminaron hasta la casa de Ron, ninguno dijo algo de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, solo se la pasaron bromeando, las chicas iban adelante

- Hermione , no me respondiste -dijo Ron acercándose a Hermione la cual iba a entrar a la casa  
- Que?-preguntó Hermione a Ron  
- Creo que nosotros entramos, verdad Harry?-dijo Ginny  
- Si, vamos Ginny- Harry abrió la puerta dejando a Ginny pasar, entraron dejándolos solos  
- Bien, no me respondiste lo de la biblioteca...yo...-dijo Ron, pero Hermione lo interrumpió lo tomo del rostro y le respondió con un dulce y tierno beso...  
- Eso quiere decir que si?-preguntó Ron confundido, había besado a Hermione ó mas bien Hermione lo había besado  
- Creo que si-dijo tímidamente Hermione  
Ron se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó suavemente, así estuvieron en el jardín abrazados sin importar el tiempo, ni el clima (por cierto empezó a llover uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!), ni nada en el mundo, por que ahora eran felices, se tenían uno al otro, no se sabe si para siempre. Pero lo que si saben es que están enamorados el uno del otro...  
Harry y Ginny observaban desde la ventana del cuarto de las chicas a sus amigos  
- que romántico- dijo suspirando Ginny, en ese momento recordó lo sucedido con Harry el otro día  
- si, que romántico-contesto un poco rojo Harry-no te gustaría estar así?-preguntó con pena Harry  
- perdón?- Ginny se atragantó por lo que escucho  
- si, así ,abrazando a la persona mas hermosa del planeta, a quien quieres muchísimo, así, pero no en el jardín, sino en tu recamara, junto a la ventana?-terminó Harry observando a Ginny la cual hasta pálida se puso de la impresión  
- yo...-intentó decir Ginny pero Harry la jaló hacia él abrazándola tiernamente, Ginny no lo podía creer, su corazón latía fuertemente  
- creo que tengo que preguntar si te gustaría que yo fuera de tu familia-dijo Harry  
Ginny se soltó de Harry  
-Quieres que mi mamá te adopte?-preguntó Ginny algo confundida, Harry solo sonrió por la ingenuidad de Ginny  
-no, tal vez tengo que formular bien la pregunta, quieres... ser mi... Novia, Ginny?-preguntó Harry poniéndose muy rojo casi del color del cabello de Ginny  
-no...  
-no?-  
-no...lo puedo creer-dijo Ginny cerró los ojos y se cayó desmayada en los brazos de Harry  
-Ginny!-  
Ginny abrió los ojos lentamente  
-si, acepto, señor Potter-dijo lentamente Ginny deteniéndose de Harry para no caer al suelo, aún estaba mareada, Harry la ayudo a sentarse en la cama  
-te dejare descansar-dijo Harry levantándose de la cama de Ginny y se dirigió a la puerta  
-me avisan cuando sea la hora de comer-dijo Ginny recostándose  
-Ginny, cielo, ya va a ser la hora de la cena-dijo Harry tiernamente  
Ginny empezó a toser, -cielo?-preguntó Ginny  
Harry solo sonrió, se acercó a Ginny que estaba sentada a los pies de la cama, y se despidió besándola suavemente  
-nos vemos después- dijo Harry saliendo de la habitación de Ginny

poco tiempo después Hermione entró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Ginny aún abría los ojos mucho con la mirada perdida, no se dio cuenta de que Hermione había entrado  
-que te pasa?- preguntó Hermione, aún sonreía  
-nada, soy... novia de Harry – dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione la cual cambio su expresión a sorpresa  
-que?. Pues que bien amiga, ya no estaré tan sola en esta ocasión-  
-ocasión?  
-si, yo también ya tengo novio, y adivina quien es-dijo Hermione viendo que Ginny salía de su shock  
-no se, dame una pista- dijo Ginny en forma sarcástica  
-bueno pues, es una persona maravillosa, tierno, cariñoso, amable, detallista, original...-dijo Hermione como en una nube  
-hey, mi hermano no es así!-dijo Ginny sorprendida  
-claro que si, así es-dijo Hermione aventándole una almohada a Ginny  
-claro que no-  
-claro que si  
-bueno tal vez si es así, es una buena persona-dijo Ginny  
-si, una buena persona- dijo Hermione suspirando  
-pero también Harry es así,-se defendió Ginny  
-claro que no- dijo Hermione para molestar a su amiga  
-claro que si- dijo Ginny la cual empezó a reír con Hermione por su conversación tan acertada de los chicos

Lacey Lee  
Song: I can't take my eyes of off you


End file.
